Behind the Mask
by Ririlovejungshin
Summary: Can you see behind that mask and can you see the real me Pairing is obvious Ryoma Is pretty ooc but his written in his journal.xD


_**A Poem behind Echizen Ryoma Cocky Brat Attitude**_

 _ **I have worn this mask for so long and I don`t want to wear it anymore.**_

 _But I'm I even ready to take it off? Or I'm I still afraid to handle the true_

 _Can you handle the real me? Did you know you really did felt for someone who is pretty much a stranger to you still?_

 _The person I showed you isn`t really me_

 _ **I`m still afraid of what everyone will say if they see what am I really like**_

 _ **I often wonder**_

 _Will you still feel the same when you see what I'm I really like_

 _Are you brave enough to take me on?_

 _Are you brave enough to give the real me a chance_

 _Cause once I remove this mask I am not going back, not going back to the guy that_ _I am known for_

 _It took all my strength to keep myself hidden from everyone_

 **Can you take the risk? And get to know me? If you are thank you.**

 _But I'm I really ready to remove this facade mask and show you what I am really like._

 _I don`t what to act broken anymore I don`t what this mask But I`m still afraid to trust and afraid that no one would like the real me_

 _Behind the closed door, there is another close door that been waiting and want to be open But I'm I really ready to set this mask in the past_

 _I'm still afraid of what people would think of me._

 _ **No more thinking of the past and I`m taking this mask off**_

 _ **If you already see it, you are really lucky because that means I trust you.**_

 _Can I afford to trust you? Can I finally be me_

 _Can you see the real me and the real smile and not one I pretend to show or not_

 _ **All I been doing is hide this mask and a mask that not even anyone can tell**_

 _But I think It time to remove this because I'm putting this mask away like I should have done years ago.  
I'm still wondering if this right and right thing I'm doing_

 _I'm afaird but I guess being near you make me stronger than I realize_

 _I want everyone to see what you see behind the closed door_

 _You took time and made me open up to you_

 _You took the time and got to know real me behind this cocky mask_

 _You took the time to make me trust you_

 _ **I'm finally opening myself once again and it is because of you**_

You didn`t care what is behind the mask

You didn`t care how different I was

You still loved me

How did I get lucky too called you my love

 _ **You have proven that not everyone will judge you if you let them see what you really are**_

 _You don`t know how special you have become to me  
you don`t know have much I thank you for seeing the real me_

 _You don`t have much your smile mean to me_

 _You don`t know how much a thrill is being near you  
How much I enjoy it_

 _You make me stronger, just being near you_

 _As much I don`t want to admit it I fell deeply in love with you_

 _ **Because you took the chance and get to know me behind the mask**_

 _A Mask a that hide me for what I am really like_

 _People wonder why we got together_

 _How we felt in love_

 _Sometimes I want to say " because he took the chance to get to know me"_

 _Our love didn`t begin right away_

 _I use to be scared of opening to you because what I heard about you_

 _I use to be scared off because of all the blackmail you have done_

 _But I guess I got use to the sadist side of you_

 _I love when you open your eye just open for me, not the threating one but the lovely one  
I love when we have this thrill a thrill that can never get boring  
_

 _ **But the most thing I love is that you can see past that mask and past the wall, I build up that protect me from everyone else.**_

 _You didn`t change how you act around me_

 _And you still said you love me  
I'm still wondering why and how you got me to open up to you_

 _But I won`t change a single thing_

 _Because I'm glad someone can see behind the mask_

 _Because I'm not alone anymore_

 _Because I have someone like you_

 _Thank you for seeing me, not afraid to see what beneath my mask_

 _But I'm most thankful for you loving me beneath this mask_

 _Is it because you wear a mask too and mask that only disappear when there someone you care get hurt_

 _I'm glad I can be one of those people  
Even if I don`t say it yet you know you can feel it I love you Syusuke Fuji and more than you can ever know_

Thank you for seeing what is behind my cocky brat Attitude because I haven`t felt lucky before but now I do because I have you

You have made me become who I am.  
You made me stronger

You made me feel special  
because you got to know me Behind my mask and never complain about it.


End file.
